Tobi's Day Off
by lizardo221
Summary: Quick fic on Tobi and his big day off.


"Ding, ding, ding" was heard over and over in the head of one mask wearing criminal. He tried pretending it wasn't there, waving his hands around so that it might take a hint, and even chanted, "I'm a good boy" in his head over and over in hopes of blocking out the infernal sound. Soon enough he was looking for something to throw at the evil, kyubi shaped clock, hoping whatever random object he found would end this torment. Unknown to him, the said object was a clay bunny that exploded on impact, leaving a singed and a silently crying kyubi clock with only 6 tails left.

There had been many busy days with constant exploding clay critters and grumpy S class criminals out to tear apart the world, so getting a quiet day to relax sounded quite blissful to Tobi. The truth was that Deidara needed to get his arm repaired and really didn't want to deal with his "student" so now Tobi was left to fend for himself for a while.

Going back to the present, the exploding mammal did the trick, bringing Tobi out of his blissful slumber. A bit of scratching himself and looking over the room that he and his sempai were staying in reminded him that he had time off so he had better make the best of it. Tobi started off making some cereal but didn't feel up to eating OrochimaruO's once a clay bird started swimming in his bowl.

Having left the inn, Tobi started to walk around the small village in hopes of finding something amusing to do. What caught his eye was a plant comrade of his standing quietly in some person's garden. As he got closer, he realized that Zetsu was interrogating a rather large squash, trying to get info on fire country and its local ninja. Tobi decided not to disturb such an important meeting so he made his way to a couple shops he saw on the way into town.

After placing his order at a dango stand, he watched people on the crowded street go by, hoping he may meet someone else he knew. His wish was soon granted as Itachi appeared and placed his own order at the stand. The two sat silently as the dango was prepared, with only the sound of Kisame and his constant nibbling of kelp to ruin the somber mood. Tobi was about to say something when Itachi glared and placed a jutsu on him, saying, "For trying to speak to me, you will spend the next 72 hours watching all kinds of anime…" which Tobi had no problem with till Itachi continued by stating "…. without subtitles." Tobi was freaking out, hearing nothing but gibberish and yelling on hundreds of floating screens for 72 hours strait in his mind.

The jutsu was eventually lifted, leaving a stunned Tobi and now cold dango. Eating quickly, our masked villain was about to leave when the owner of the stand said, "the fish man told me to tell you that you are covering their bill." Tobi read over the tab and was shocked by how much kelp a single man could consume in one try.

Now broke and freaked out, Tobi decided to go and hang out at a public bath for a while, hoping the pain might just wash away. The hot water did the trick, leaving him quite relaxed and content with his rubber ducky "sir quakes a lot" to keep him company. Tobi soon felt it was time to leave when some perverted man and his frog were caught peeping and getting the crap beaten out of them by everyone in the bath.

Having only a few hours left to enjoy himself, Tobi ordered room service at the inn and looked for a good movie to watch. He decided on ghost busters, remembering that Kakuzu and Hidan were always to scared for some reason to watch this one on movie night at the hide out.

All was fine and dandy till the roof was blown off and Deidara was hovering above on a bird yelling, "Get on!" Tobi did as he was told and hopped on and asked why they were leaving so quickly. Deidara said that some dangerous old toad guy was in town and they needed to leave quickly to help seal a demon. Later on Deidara asked what his minion did all day, receiving only the phrase "Tobi was a good boy" over and over as they flew into the night sky.


End file.
